Dragoon's Honor
by Sirius Dogstar
Summary: Cid explains his past, how he became who he is, and why he is a dragoon, though not many know it.


As anyone who has read my tales can tell, my favorite character is Cid, followed by Aeris. But I was always interested in the fact that Cid was considered a dragoon, but you never see that in the game. Anyhow, here is a fic not related to my Avalanche version of Cid past. Read on brave soldier. that is if you are not afraid!  
  
Dragoon's Honor  
  
By Sirius Dogstar  
  
"I didn't know you have a dragon Cid!" Cloud exclaimed as he watched the dragon fly back into the sky and disappear after Cid's Dragon Dive attack. Cid watched it go too, and sighed.  
  
"Had a dragon," he corrected.  
  
"So. then is it a summon?" Tifa asked. Cid shook his head.  
  
"No. Highwind is much more than that."  
  
"So then spill it!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
"Yuffie!" Red yelled, giving her a sharp nudge with his tail. Aeris meanwhile set her hand on Cid's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Cid, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to," she said gently.  
  
"Yes. every man is entitled to keep a few secrets," Vincent added. Cid shook his head.  
  
"No. it's okay. I'll spill.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When I was a small kid, I did not have a mother of father. I had been abandoned in the forest, crying my lungs out. That was, until a huge green dragon approached me. I could tell from its lithe figure that it was a she, not too old in age. "You don't have a home young hatchling, do you?" she asked. Her soft blue eyes looked down with pity at mine, and although I could not understand her draconic tongue I felt comforted. She picked me up gently, and I was given a home.  
  
She taught me everything that she knew, and gave me a love for the sky. She even helped me craft a spear, so that I could be with her when she hunted and flew. She taught me how to use it like a pole, and how to call the earth to aid me. Although I did not know the word for it at the time, she taught me how to be a dragoon.  
  
Time passed as we grew together, until I was almost a man of twenty. We were tight, a family. I called her Caelalta, which translates to Highwind. She named me Cidraeka, which means strong one. I would have probably still been with her, had it not been for one fateful hunting trip.  
  
It started off as any other, Highwind and I each taking a half of the fields so as not to create too much noise. On my end, I heard a rustling of leaves. I leaped up with my spear to pounce upon them, and as I was in the air I could see that these were no ordinary forest dwellers. They were humans, sailors to be exact, looking for a place to piss. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, for Highwind had told me about people. She told me how evil they could be, and what they did to forests. I started to come down towards one, but he caught my spear as the other man caught me.  
  
"LET ME GO!" I yelled. Of course, the sailors did not understand what I was saying. All I knew then was the draconic tongue, so I did not understand them then either. All I knew was that at that moment, Highwind came out of the forest, eyes blazing.  
  
"HIGHWIND!" I yelled. But the men holding me ran, taking me along with them.  
  
"This is for the best." she sent to my mind sadly. "You need to be with others of your kind. but you will always be a dragon to me. good-bye Cidraeka." I looked to her again and sighed.  
  
"I will come back Highwind! I will always be there for you. dragoon's honor!" I was not sure where the word had come from, but I had known it and just saying it I could tell made her happy. She smiled, and nodded her head with respect before leaving my sight.  
  
The men on the ship were not sure what to do with me. I tried to talk to them, but like I said nothing would work. "My name is Boris," said the captain, pointing to himself. "Bo. ris. You are." I nodded.  
  
"Cidraeka!" I said proudly.  
  
"Cid it is then," they said. It meant one. alone. I frowned, but since I knew that my real name would have been hard for them to pronounce I did not correct them. Over the next year, they taught me English. Of course it was very colorful English, but I did not know any better. I even saw smoking, which reminded me of the circles Highwind would blow for me just to make me laugh. It was a nostalgic thing for me, and a very easy habit that I became quite good at. Then one day the captain took me to his office.  
  
"Yes Sir?" I asked.  
  
"Cid, we all know about your love of the sky, so I have arranged it with Shinra to where you can train to be an astronaut!"  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"It is a man who lives in the sky," Boris said smiling.  
  
"I would like that." I replied. ""Maybe I can meet Highwind there."  
  
So I started a new chapter of my life with Shinra, under the name Cid Highwind. I gave them no indication of my past, and through my love and skill of the sky I was soon on my way to being an astronaut. However one day they decided to bring me along on a mission to kill reactor monsters. They wanted my expertise, for they had a few flying monsters. I agreed, knowing that killing them would bring peace to both the people and the monsters. However, what they were hunting was not a monster at all.  
  
"There it is!" yelled Sephiroth, the group commander. I looked out, to find Highwind flying gracefully in the skies. She was as graceful, as beautiful as ever. How could they think that she was a monster?  
  
"That's not a monster!" I yelled. "It's Highwind! A dragon!"  
  
"How would you know Cid?" Sephiroth asked glaring into my eyes with those cold green eyes of his. "Are you one of them too? A monster in disguise?"  
  
"NO!" I shouted.  
  
"All right then! Follow Cid's instructions men!" You see, ironically enough, before we had arrived I had told them everything that they would have to do. I climbed up the truck to stop the first cadet, but he launched out the steel entwined net. It landed right on her, even as she tore at it dragging her to the ground. I ran to the second man, but he fired the tranquilizer dart before I could reach him. There was only one step left. killing her.  
  
I ran over to her, as Sephiroth went in with his blade. I pushed him a bit, and got scratched on my chest just as it struck Highwind as well. "HIGHWIND!" I yelled, and I won't lie to you there were tears in my eyes.  
  
"So you weren't lying." Sephiroth said with a sigh. "That was a noble thing for you to do. I will allow you a few moments then you know that." I nodded, and didn't even watch him and the others leave. I just picked up the net, and tossed it aside.  
  
"I am so sorry Highwind! It was all my fault!" I yelled, in her tongue. She shook her head.  
  
"You did what you could Cidraeka." she said with a smile.  
  
"I wasn't even there for you! I had promised!"  
  
"You were there for me. you did all that you could. You have never left me Cidraeka. for in all of the world I have never met a nicer dragon. I don't think I will even in Heaven."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" I yelled. "You will live! You have to!" She smiled sadly at me.  
  
"I could live Cidraeka, but you know it would be a very miserable existence. I ask you, because I trust your heart, to kill me." I frowned.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, and received a nod in return.  
  
"Yes. I am more certain of this than anything. Like I said, no matter what form you are, you will always be a dragon to me. Now it is my turn to protect you. dragoon's honor. Just call my name and I will come." With that, she nodded and I pulled out my spear and did what I knew I had to.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Oh." Yuffie said, for once quiet.  
  
"Damn man I had no idea," Barret said shaking his head.  
  
"Not everything is as it appears I guess," Vincent said with a nod.  
  
"I always thought you was just." Yuffie began, but Cid shook his head.  
  
"It's okay. Damn it that was years ago! Now if you excuse me if I have to go take a piss." The others looked at each other, stunned, as he left. But then, all that they had known was that he was a pilot for Shinra. Why had they never even thought to ask the man?  
  
Cid walked a few more feet, where there was a lone tree in Rocket Town. "This used to be our forest Highwind." He said quietly towards the tree. Below it was a massive mound of sky blue flowers, and etched forever in the tree were the words:  
  
To Highwind, The Bravest of Them All, Who taught me how to smile and stand tall. Pace et requiem friend, may your soul fly true, And be given the love for which it due.  
  
"They tried to cut this tree down too." he whispered. "I may have lost a lot of things you taught me Highwind but one thing stays true. I will always care and watch out for you. Dragoon's honor." He smiled, and from his pocket pulled out a single flower which he lied down. No matter what happened, he would always have Highwind.  
  
The End  
  
So how did you like it? Did it move too fast? Was it boring? Or sweet? Let me know. PLEASE! Just write at siriusstar13@yahoo.com or leave a review for the world to see! Like I always do, here is the list of all my works.  
  
Teaching Series  
  
Teaching Aeris Teaching Cid Teaching Cloud  
  
AVALANCHE Series  
  
Final Flight A Leap of Faith For the Planet, For Myself  
  
Humor  
  
A Tail of Sorts A Day at the Beach Turk's Night Out Bigger is Better The Bet Making A Mark  
  
Other  
  
A Word of Love A Reason to Fight 


End file.
